Love in The Fall
by hyperhippyX
Summary: Oneshot, Tweekcraig. when Craig goes to stark's pond to find his hat, he may find just a little more. Yeah,i suck at summory's but the story's pretty good. Rated T for some mild language.


1**Disclaimer: I don't own south park, comedy central** **does.**

**A/N: ok, this is** **my second story here. and of course, it's slash**. **The**

**couple is: Tweek/craig...again. Hehe, I couldn't resist they're so cute!**

**Ok that's all. Now onto the story:**

It was late in September, leaves were falling, the weather was getting even

colder, and everyone was happy. Almost everyone,

"Where the hell is it!" Craig cursed as he threw some clothes on the ground.

Craig was searching for his trademark blue cap with the yellow puff ball on the top. He was planning on going to the football field to practice football with Clyde and Token. However

Craig never left the house without his hat.

"Well, it's apparently not here," Craig stated while scanning the room.

"Better Tell Clyde I can't make it."

Craig went downstairs to call Clyde. He paused a moment to remember clyde's number, then

picked up the phone.

"704-9965," Craig said as he pressed the numbers.

"Hello?" Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde. It's me, Craig."

"Dude, why didn't you show up today?"

"I couldn't find my hat."

"So?"

"So? I hate going anywhere with out it."

"Well, whatever, I think I saw it down at stark's pond."

As soon as those words left clyde's mouth, craig was out the door headed to stark's pond.

"Hello? Hello craig? Are you there? Oh god damnit..."

Craig was rather embarrassed to leave home without his hat but he had to find it, embarrassed or not.

Stark's pond was pretty much deserted with the exception of a few people. As Craig looked around he saw nothing but leaves and trees.

"Crap! It's probably under the leaves..." Craig mumbled as he started digging in the leaves.

Craig dug deeper into the pile until he hit something.

"Gah!" screamed a voice in the pile.

"What the...Tweek?" Craig looked down at the twitching blonde.

"Oh god, how long have I been asleep? On my god, what if I slept for so long people think I'm dead! Gah, oh no! I'm d-dead!" Tweek spazzed.

"Tweek, calm down! You're not dead ." Craig stated.

"What were doing just sleeping on the ground like that?"

"I d-dunno I w-was just tired." Tweek replied and Craig giggled a bit.

"Dude, there's a thing called a bed. Sleep on those." Craig was now laughing while tweek stared at him confused.

"W-well what a-are you doing d-digging through the l-leaves?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, I was looking for my hat, have you seen it?"

"N-no."

"Could you help me look for it?"

"S-sure."

Craig and tweek were looking high and low for the hat but still couldn't find it. Tweek was going over to another leaf pile when he fell and his head.

"O-ow!" Tweek cried as he rubbed his head.

Craig quickly turned around to see the blonde on the ground crying helplessly. He wasn't sure why but he though it was cute.

"You ok?" Craig asked pulling tweek's hand from his head to see his bruise. It was nothing bad so he didn't worry to much about it. But his head was rather red though,

"Aww, com'ere," Craig said pulling Tweek closer to him and wrapping him in his arms around his neck. Tweek's crying had died down a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Craig reassured him as he kissed tweek on the head.

"Better?" he asked sweetly.

"A little..." Tweek replied looking up at him. His eyes sparkled in the sun beautifully.

Craig took a moment to stare into his eyes then he sweetly kissed tweek on the lips.

Tweek grinned, "now I feel much better." Craig just giggled.

"Crap dude! Look at the time!" Craig said.

They both noticed that sky went from blue to black.

"Gah! I h-hate the dark!" Tweek panicked pacing back and forth while pulling some of his hair.

"Don't worry Tweek-muff'n, I'll get you home safely." Craig said grabbing tweek's hand.

Tweek giggled happily as they started walking home.

"Uh...this is yours..." Tweek mumbled as he handed craig his blue cap.

"And just how long have you had this?" Craig asked jokingly.

"S-since you found me i-n the pile of l-leaves..." Tweek replied.

"So you kept my hat the whole time. Just so I would hang out with you?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"Glad you did."

Tweek's eyes sparkled happily as he and craig walked home.

THE END!


End file.
